Unsaid Reasons
by AlteaAuroraRia
Summary: "I could not stand to be in a place where I would always be second tier to one of the same standard as I." Roy's note to Marth on the bed... did not completely explain the reason he was gone from Brawl: here is his story. :Sequel to Unspoken Goodbye:


_**AN: Hi all! Here's the some-what sequel to Unspoken Goodbye, and I would like to take this chance to express my thanks to Trisero Greil Calcumdoria, Kattheamazing and ADashOfInsanity for reviewing Unspoken Goodbye, as well as NearTheEnd for adding Unspoken Goodbye to favourite stories!**_

**_I apologise if this is not as good as Unspoken Goodbye was, I feel... it was not up to Unspoken Goodbye's standard._**

**_Disc.: SSBB (c) Nintendo_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I am sure many of you know of Marth's side of the story, of his regrets and my leaving… however, what would you say if I told you that all that I wrote in that note on my empty bed… was a lie?

My name is Roy Pherae, son of the Marquis Pherae in Elibe, otherwise also known as "the other FE guy, who was kicked out after Melee". Truth be told though, I was not kicked out, but actually, I left on my own accord… this is my story on why I left.

* * *

I swear that I didn't know that Marth Lowell and I had the same moveset or that we even looked similar with capes… when I first saw the prince, I had admired his calm reserve and the quiet grace in all his movements, something my father told me I never mastered. I then decided that he would be the perfect person to help me improve my… etiquette. Unfortunately, I wasn't the most subtle person in getting others to help me.

The final straw was when he screamed into my face, "You are such an annoying nuisance that had NO feelings for others!" I was shocked… but inside, not hurt, just angry. I realized that his calm was just a facade, which hid the fact he really was a hot-tempered person with no subtlety and worse, he was emotionless and did not care that we were in the full-view of others anytime he screamed. The revelation had me reeling in shock and I decided I wanted nothing to do with him…

I tried avoiding him, but as he had the help of the Kokiri boy, Link, I could not stay hidden for long. Meanwhile, I had become the object of ridicule amongst the other Smashers, which hurt me to the core; had these people no emotion at all? When the bluenette finally found me, he apologized… but when analyzed, the emotion in his voice was… still none, not even sincerity. But I had no desire to drag this avoiding thing any longer, so I accepted… albeit reluctantly.

I was considered his "friend", but others still avoided me and though they thought I didn't know, called me names behind my back. I knew that many thought I was the clone of the prince… and finally, when the tournament ended, I could stand it no longer; I begged Master Hand to let me leave.

"But Roy… why?" he'd asked. I had no desire to tell him my true intention, so I mumbled something about family problems and after a moment's hesitation, he agreed. Just in case, however, I told him not to tell anyone my reason… I didn't want anyone to think I was a daddy's boy.

As such, I told no one I was leaving. In the dark of the night, I slipped out of the bottom bunk in the room I shared with Marth, Link and the younger counterpart of the Hero of Time, Young Link, and was about to leave when I remembered how badly Marth had treated me at the start of the tourney and how he had still no change of emotion. The kind part of me wanted to let him stay in the dark of my reasons… but the sadistic part of me won over and I wrote a note that expressed how his treating of me at the start caused my leaving and that it was the Hands' fault that I was gone… that, as I said before… was an absolute lie, for I did not want to admit that it was my fault for being too trusting.

* * *

Years passed, and I stayed in Elibe and assumed the title of Marquis Pherae after my father passed on. I knew that no one would remember me as a Smasher of the Melee tournament… I wouldn't want to remember them anyway. All they've caused to me was hurt and anger… for I could not stand to be in a place where I would always be second tier to one of the same standard in fighting as I do, and worse attitude…

These unsaid reasons would forever be my lie against the prince, who was undeserved of the first tier respect he received… I should have been the one there… if I had not fallen for his faceless trap in the first place.

~Finite~


End file.
